who am i?
by gothangel214
Summary: rose wonders about the dreams sh's been getting....until she comes up with a solution! my first ADJL fanfic plz read and review!


WHO AM I?

" I wish for the destruction of all huntsmen!" I cried, holding a glowing skull in my hand.

There were identical skulls adjusted in the mouths of the gargoyles at each ends of the roof of the building I was standing on.

On hearing this boy rushed over to me. He was Asian and had dark hair that stuck up on all places and dark eyes that were widened with fear and concern.

"Rose what are you thinking, if you destroy the hunts clan, that means you're history!" he said, his voice rising with every word.

"I know Jake, but they know your identity, and they'll hunt you and your family down just like they did mine… when if you go in hiding. This way they'll all be safe.

He looked away from me, trying to find a loophole. "I'll be fine I promise. I'll never forget you….Goodbye Jake!" I said waving at him while I was being lifted up in the air just like my colleagues I closed my eyes waiting for death to grasp me. I was about to die!

!

My alarm clock rang and my eyes snapped open. I sat up in my bed trembling slightly. It had happened again. The dream, it was there again haunting my every waking moment. I've been getting those visions ever since I can remember. Why me? It seems so real. How could I be apart of some ninja league when I'm just plain rose with a family.

But in my dream I said it myself, my family was tracked down. How is that possible when I have been living with them since birth? And who was that boy? Jake, he seems so familiar, he knew what I was about to do and I reassured him not to stop meor change my mind. Is he real? If he is I need to find out who I am, and he is the only person who can help me out. I have to find him…but where?

Just then I heard my mom calling me for breakfast. I hopped out of bed and went for a shower.

I decided to walk to school, it had always given me more time to think.i was just about to reach school when someone bumped into me, knocking my books over.

"oh great!" I said irritably without noticing who I bumped into.

" sorry i…I didn't see you there!" a voice stammered.

I turned to look a him and my jaw dropped. I was aghast as I blankly stared at his dark hair sticking up from everywhere and dark eyes. I recognized him at once it was the boy from my dream. How can it be possible?

"Jake?" I blurted out without pausing to think. he seemed to recognize me too but panicked when I called him. " uh…what! No um…I'm not Jake …nope that's not me" he stuttered, not making eye contact. When we both rose to our feet, I simply told him. " okay I know who you are so you better stop playing dumb" I even know that you recognize me somehow but I don't know how…so start talking!" I squalled crossing my arms and waiting for answers.

" I seriously don't know what your talking about, who are you?" he tried to play dumb but my patience was running out and I desperately needed answers.

"I know you know who I am so tell me why I get freakishly real dreams every night. And why are you in it. You have to tell me. Please!!!" I was almost in tears, he just wouldn't admit it. But I knew that I had done it. I knew he would tell me now. So I patiently waited.

"Alright I'll tell you. But not here" he led me to a small place near the shool and started explaining.

He told me I was a ninja, part of the huntsclan who tried to destroy all magical creatures. But I wished on the Aztec skulls for their destruction which included me too.

I was flabbergasted by this piece of information, it all seemed to come back to me somehow. The huntsman holding me when I was a baby,

" you are one of us"he had said because of the birthmark on my palm.

" I never knew it was that important" referring to the mark.

" it is. But you don't have to worry about that anymore, theyre all gone." He reassured me and I felt secure." Well, c'mon we better get to class or face detension from rotwood."

He silently slipped his hand in mine as we walked towards the building together without any worries- except school of course.


End file.
